The purpose of this predoctoral graduate research training program is to train students to conduct clinical, outcome evaluation and applied research with pediatric populations. Graduates are trained to become researchers in the field of pediatric psychology, to work with physicians and members of other professions in collaborative research and to make original research contributions to the field of pediatric psychology. To help them achieve these goals, students have ready access to a wide range of pediatric populations, faculty mentorship and technical assistance for the conduct of research projects at Rainbow Babies and Children's Hospital, which is nationally recognized for its research programs. Key features of the training program include: 1) an intensive research training curriculum, including skill-based courses in research design and program evaluation, scientific presentations, and preparing manuscripts for publication; 2) opportunity to work with diverse research populations; 3) active involvement and mentoring of experienced research faculty from the Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine. Students and graduates have developed scientific contributions concerning mental health and health outcomes of children with chronic health conditions that have been recognized in the peer-reviewed literature and many have begun to establish careers as researchers in departments of pediatrics in schools of medicine. The program addresses the need to train researchers to conduct interdisciplinary clinical research that integrates biologic and psychological approaches in the study of pediatric populations, especially children with chronic health conditions. Students' research addresses critical questions related to health and mental health of pediatric populations.